


double date

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group go on a double date on Yavin 4, get into some trouble but still end up in one piece as they tend to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double date

The Falcon beat both X-Wing’s to Yavin; Rey and Finn waiting for Poe and Jessika to land.

 

“And you used to call it garbage.” Finn teased as they stood next to it, watching the X-Wing’s in their descent.

 

“Well it’s our garbage now.” Rey shrugged, “And I’ve grown fond of it since.”

 

Jessika landed before Poe, slipping out of her X-Wing and shaking her head in amusement at the Falcon, “I thought we had you when we beat you to the atmosphere back on D’Qar.”

 

She shucked off her pilot outfit, leaving a black undershirt and pants and went to wait next to them as Poe landed.

 

“I call cheating,” Poe declared as he stepped out, “One of you two is bribing BB-8.”

 

“Just accept that you lost.” Rey called back to him but exchanged a grin with Finn that Jessika caught and elbowed her for.

 

“Next time I want in.” Jessika told her and Rey nodded in complete acceptance.

 

Poe let out a huff, “I’ve been outnumbered, I see how it is.” He stripped to the same style of black pants and shirt that Jessika was wearing and marched over to them, wrapping one arm around Finn’s shoulders. “I’m not sharing the Corellian whiskey now.”

 

“Not even with me?” Finn asked, looking over at Poe and it only took a second for Poe’s resolve to weaken.

 

“Only with you, because I like you so much.” Poe leaned in to press a kiss to Finn’s forehead and started walking them towards some spot that he had picked out for their double date, leaving Jessika and Rey behind them.

 

“There’s a couple old cases of Ottegan Mead that Han used to smuggle still left on the Falcon,” Rey offered, “Since we’re no longer allowed any ale.”

 

Jessika made a face, “Who needs that stuff anyway, Poe has awful taste, Finn being the exception.”

 

Rey laughed next to her and when BB-8 rolled over to them and beeped she reached down to pat him.

 

“Well can’t let the boys have all the fun now can we.” Jessika reached down, tangling her fingers with Rey and Rey grinned.

 

“I want to go exploring first, the only place I’ve ever seen this much green was on Takodana and I didn’t get to really enjoy it.” Rey tugged her in the direction of the leafy green of the forest beyond the clearing they had landed in. “BB-8, tell Poe and Finn we’ll catch up to them please!” She yelled behind her as she did.

 

BB-8 beeped and rolled off in the direction the boys had, catching up to them easily as Poe had stopped to point out places beyond the horizon, he reiterated Rey’s message and then rolled away once Poe acknowledged it with his thanks.

 

“Over there’s where I flew my first X-Wing, my mother’s old one. She fought in the Rebellion during the Battle of Endor.” Poe said, pride evident in his voice and Finn listened with rapt attention, “My father did too, part of the ground team with General Solo.”

 

“Did you crash that the first time too?” Finn asked, laughing when Poe jostled his shoulders.

 

“No, maybe I only crashed that TIE fighter because I was distracted by an attractive Stormtrooper who didn’t know how to fire it.”

 

“I never said I could.” Finn shot back and then changed the subject, “So you grew up here.”

 

Poe nodded, glancing at Finn from the corner of his eye and wondering if it was bringing up anything regarding that Finn didn’t even know what corner of the galaxy he’d come from let alone what planet he’d been born on.

 

Before he could say anything else though Rey and Jessika came running through their area.

 

“You should run now!” Rey yelled at them as she did.

 

Finn took a look behind them and his eyes widened at the ape creature that was crashing through the trees after them, “What the hell is that?”

 

“Woolamander. Not usually hostile but we should run.” Poe stated, looking a little worried.

 

Finn agreed, grabbing Poe’s hand and rushing them forward to catch up to Rey and Jessika.

 

“Why am I always running away from things when we go places together?” He yelled in Rey’s direction and she laughed.

 

“I’ll admit this one might be my fault.”

 

“She tried to use the Force to move the fruits in the trees and accidentally pushed that guy out of it.” Jessika explained as they ran, looking behind her to see if was still chasing them.

 

“I’ve got an idea anyway.” Rey said, somehow still cheerful and Jessika looked over at her girlfriend, knowing that this meant she was about to try to use the Force for something again.

 

Sure enough a second later Rey had skidded to a halt and her lightsaber was out in a flash, slashing at one of the trees to fall just in time in front of the Woolamander, making the creature start and hoot before turning away.

 

Her lightsaber shut off with a whirr in the air and Rey sighed in relief, “There see, I had it covered.”

 

“My hero.” Jessika said, slightly out of breath but still sidled up to Rey to press a kiss to her cheek.

 

“One of you two is going to get me killed.” Finn collapsed on the ground and Poe fell right after him a second later.

 

“Well we wouldn’t want that since you’re such a big deal to the Resistance.” Poe said, completely straight faced but started laughing when Finn groaned.

 

“At least this is a nice place to camp for the night, though we have to go get our stuff,” Jessika looked at Rey, “Can’t you, you know.” She waved her fingers, imitating what Rey did when she used the Force.

 

“It doesn’t work that way.”

 

“But it should, I’m with her.” Finn pointed at Jessika, “She’s my new favourite.”

 

Both Poe and Rey’s protests overlapped each other and Finn and Jessika exchanged an easy grin.

 

When Poe sulked and Finn leaned over to kiss him, laughing as he did so hard it broke the kiss and Poe began to crack up to.

 

Jessika and Rey joined them on the ground, taking a chance to catch their breath and the four of them sat there for a few minutes listening to the cries of wild life on Yavin with Poe explaining what each cry was.

 

“It’s incredible here,” Rey told him, grinning, “I love it.”

 

“This wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” Jessika told her Squadron leader, “Guess you have some good ones.”

 

“See this outnumbering thing, just not working for me still.” Poe sighed overdramatically. “Not feeling the love.”

 

Finn’s fingers brushed his where his hand lay on the ground and Poe looked over.

 

“On the other hand…” He closed the gap to kiss Finn again.

 

“If they’re going to make out I don’t see why we can’t either.” Jessika said and Rey must have read her mind already because she was already leaning over to kiss Jessika, albeit just a quick one.

 

“I think we should go get our supplies. We can get lost along the way.” Rey’s easy grin spoke volumes about what getting lost meant and Jessika was up in a second.

 

“His ideas are good, yours are better.” She told Rey, going off with her hand in hand.

 

“We should do this more often.” Finn said when he broke the kiss with Poe, having been somewhat listening to the other conversation.

 

“Absolutely,” Poe agreed, “We should kiss more.”

 

Finn would have corrected Poe that that wasn’t what he meant but he also wasn’t going to argue with that idea; it worked in his favour after all.


End file.
